W sidłach uczuć
by fanka77
Summary: W jego ramionach przeżywała słodkie tortury, ale wiedziała, że musi odejść, zanim przez niego zatraci resztki siebie. Tylko, czy on jej na to pozwoli?
1. Chapter 1

1.

Znowu przegrała… Tak bardzo chciała to wreszcie zakończyć, tę mękę, którą na nią sprowadził trzy miesiące temu, kiedy wziął ją po raz pierwszy, a jednak znów przegrała bitwę pomiędzy pragnieniem wyzwolenia, a miłością, którą do niego czuła. Oparta o zimną ścianę ciemnego archiwum, kolejny raz pozwoliła, by opętał jej ciało i duszę, a tym samym zaspokoił swoją żądzę, która dla niego była tylko środkiem, dzięki któremu mógł się odstresować. Ona, jej uczucia, nie miały tu znaczenia, nie dla niego… Dla niego, była tylko narzędziem, łatwą sex- zabawką, niewolnicą, którą brał gdzie i kiedy mu się podobało wiedząc, że nie umiała, nie potrafiła mu się przeciwstawić, że nie miała sił, by mu odmówić. Nie mogła, gdy patrzył na nią w ten sposób, gdy jednym spojrzeniem potrafił skruszyć jej wolę, gdy ledwie wyszeptanym „potrzebuję cię" sprawiał, że była gotowa zawsze i wszędzie.

Ich stosunki były szybkie i namiętne, pełne ognia, a z jej strony, również uczucia. Kochała go, odkąd po raz pierwszy przekroczyła próg biura.

_Tamtego dnia, prawie siedem lat temu, dołączyła, jako pierwsza kobieta-agent, do tej elitarnej już wtedy ekipy, złożonej z samych mężczyzn, wnosząc do ich biura nie tylko powiew kobiecości (choć niektórzy mogliby w to wątpić, bo zdaniem wielu wyglądała, jak typowa chłopczyca), ale również swój komputerowy geniusz._

_Tamtego dnia, taszcząc swoją wielką, naramienną torbę, pełną przydatnych gadżetów i słodyczy oraz nieodłączny laptop, potknęła się w progu i wpadła wprost na najbardziej umięśniony tors, jaki w życiu widziała, a gdy zażenowana swoim niezdarnym zachowaniem uniosła głowę, by wymamrotać przeprosiny, zatonęła w tak głębokiej zieleni, że na jedną chwilę zapomniała, jak się nazywa. Widząc jej idiotyczną minę, zachichotał, prezentując przy okazji te niesamowite dołeczki w policzkach, po czym upewniwszy się, że stała o własnych siłach, zażartował:_

_- Ostrożnie, mała Sheilo. Nie chcemy chyba, żeby komuś tutaj stała się krzywda?- powiedział tym swoim aksamitnym głosem i jego akcent doszczętnie rzucił ją na kolana. Zanim jednak, zrobiła z siebie totalną kretynkę, zjawił się Eldridge i chwilę potem dowiedziała się, jak ów olbrzym miał na imię. Bobby… Tamtego dnia straciła dla niego głowę…_

_Czas mijał, a ona szybko zaaklimatyzowała się w drużynie i zaprzyjaźniła nie tylko z chłopakami, ale i z Lucy, ich sekretarką, dzieląc swój czas pomiędzy ciężką pracę, a te chwile, gdy kradła szybkie, dyskretne spojrzenia w kierunku wysokiego Australijczyka, który jednym psotnym spojrzeniem, jednym mrugnięciem, potrafił przywołać rumieniec na jej buzię i sprawić, że jej nogi zamieniały się w galaretę. Wiedziała, że się w nim zadurzyła. Nie była głupia. Potrafiła rozpoznać objawy, choć zdarzyło się jej to po raz pierwszy w życiu. Niestety… Pechowo dla niej, Bobby nie odwzajemniał tego uczucia, traktując ją, jak koleżankę z pracy, a z czasem, jak młodszą siostrę, którą należy się opiekować. I to właśnie robił- opiekował się nią sprawiając, że zakochiwała się w nim z dnia na dzień mocniej, troszczył się, zupełnie nie zdając sobie sprawy z tego, jak na nią działał. By się tego nie domyślił, wypracowała doskonałą taktykę, która maskowała jej uczucia tak dobrze, że nawet romantycznie usposobiona Lucy nie miała pojęcia, co działo się w sercu filigranowej geniuszki. Nikt nie wiedział… Kryjąc się za wspólnymi żartami i wzajemnymi psotami, uśpiła czujność wszystkich, a szczególnie jego. Była przekonująca, zwłaszcza, gdy umawiała się na randki z mężczyznami ( z reguły, na randki w ciemno). Robiła to często, ale tylko po to, by nikt nie domyślił się prawdy, kończąc każde spotkanie nadzwyczaj szybko, a na zaciekawione pytania kolegów odpowiadając: „po prostu, nie zaiskrzyło". Tak mijały lata, podczas których obserwowała tabuny kobiet przewijających się przez życie i łóżko Bobby'ego, raz za razem druzgoczących jej marzenia, niespełnione nadzieje i jej serce. Wiedziała, że ona- Tara- nie istnieje dla niego w TEN sposób, a więc pewnego dnia się poddała i przestała marzyć. Wtedy spotkała Stanley'a… Był słodki, troskliwy wyrozumiały. Mieli podobne zainteresowania i poglądy na życie, i naprawdę myślała, że z nim będzie inaczej, że dzięki niemu nareszcie ruszy do przodu ze swoim życiem, że zapomni. I tak było, przynajmniej do momentu, gdy tamtej nocy, po koncercie, z niepojętych dla niej przyczyn Bobby ją pocałował, rujnując wszystko, co dotąd zdołała zbudować, rujnując jej związek z miłym człowiekiem, który potencjalnie mógł ją uszczęśliwić. A potem, w parku, do reszty złamał jej serce…_

_Długo zajęło jej leczenie tej straszliwej rany, którą zadały jego słowa. Znów przywdziała swoją przyjacielską maskę i udawała, że wszystko jest w porządku, a kiedy nareszcie dotarła do punktu, gdzie faktycznie pogodziła się z losem, on znowu doszedł do wniosku, że mała Tippy Tara- Tech, mogłaby być interesującą odskocznią od tej okropnej, pełnej przemocy codzienności. Tym razem jednak, pocałunek mu nie wystarczył i tak to się zaczęło. Tamtej nocy w biurze, brudny, spocony i zdenerwowany, wykorzystał okazję, że byli sami i za pomocą kuszącego, uwodzicielskiego szeptu, spojrzenia, dotyku sprawił, że straciła nad sobą kontrolę. Tamtej nocy, na zagraconym biurku, uczynił ją swoją, dając początek tej męczarni. Od tamtej pory, wystarczyło jedno jego błagalne spojrzenie, jedno bezgłośne wołanie i miał ją w ręku. Robił z nią to, co chciał. Jak teraz… _

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

2.

To była wyrafinowana tortura, pełna bólu i rozkoszy. To, co jej robił, wykraczało poza sferę wyobrażeń, poza wszystko to, czego onegdaj doświadczyła i o czym kiedyś czytała. Był zmysłowy, namiętny, pełen pasji i głodu, głodu, który zaspokajał dzięki niej, dzięki jej uległemu ciału. Kochał ją gwałtownie, szybko, jakby świat za chwilę miał się skończyć. Zwykle trwało to małą chwilę. Brał ją bez słowa, a kiedy dostał, czego chciał, po prostu poprawiał ubrania, mówił „dziękuję" i ostrożnie rozejrzawszy się, czy nikt nie widział ich razem, wychodził, zostawiając ją na skraju rozpaczy. Co z tego, że jej ciało zaznawało przyjemności, kiedy jej dusza łkała? Nie sądziła, by go to obchodziło. Bobby chciał tylko jednego- sexu- a ona głupia mu to dawała, bo naiwnie myślała, że może dzięki temu, dzięki pożądaniu, które wobec niej odczuwał, że może zdoła uszczknąć choć odrobinę miłości, którą podobno darzył swoje poprzednie kochanki, że może zdoła rozpalić w nim choć iskierkę głębszego uczucia.

Dziś, tutaj, po raz kolejny zrozumiała, że się oszukuje. Teraz kiedy czuła go w sobie, jego ruchy, pieszczotę jego warg i dłoni, niemal tracąc przytomność podczas kolejnego orgazmu, który nie przyniósł jej nic oprócz fizycznego zaspokojenia, podjęła decyzję. To był ich ostatni raz…

- Daj mi odejść, Bobby…- wyszeptała ciężko, kiedy wreszcie i on zaznał rozkoszy, i znieruchomiał w jej wnętrzu.- Pozwól mi odejść…- powtórzyła i korzystając z chwili, gdy zaskoczony spojrzał na nią i rozluźnił uścisk, zsunęła się z niego na podłogę, usiłując podnieść z podłogi swoją bieliznę, którą chwilę temu z niej zdjął, gnany żądzą. Zanim jednak zdołała na dobre wysunąć się z jego ramion, bezceremonialnie oparł ją o ścianę, dłonią chwycił jej podbródek i uniósł jej twarz tak, że stali oko w oko.

- Co ty mówisz, Tara?- spytał, wciąż jeszcze drżącym głosem, wzrokiem niemal przeszywając ją na wskroś.

- To się musi skończyć, Bobby. Dzisiaj… Ja już dłużej nie mogę…- odparła cicho, unikając jego oczu w jedyny sposób, w jaki mogła- zamknąwszy własne.

- Nie mówisz poważnie… Dlaczego?- usłyszała.

- Ponieważ chcę, zasługuję na coś więcej, na coś, czego ty nie możesz mi dać.- odparła, walcząc ze łzami.

- O czym ty mówisz, do cholery?- spytał zdenerwowany, praktycznie żądając, by na niego spojrzała.- Wytłumacz mi, bo nie rozumiem…

- Nie mogę cię zmusić, żebyś…- zaczęła niepewnie-… żebyś… a skoro nie możesz, nie chcesz…- ciągnęła prawie mamrocząc-… muszę odejść, ratować to, co jeszcze zostało z mojej duszy, serca, a mogę to zrobić tylko z dala od ciebie. Pozwól mi odejść, Bobby!- błagała, płacząc.- Skoro nie możesz mnie pokochać, to chociaż mnie uwolnij…- wyszeptała wreszcie i zanim zaszokowany jej wyznaniem mężczyzna zdołał zareagować, szybko wyswobodziła się z kleszczy jego ramion, chwyciła majteczki upychając je do kieszeni spódnicy i uciekła z ciasnego pokoju, zostawiając go zastygłego, znieruchomiałego, niczym słup soli.

xxx

Jak długo tam stał, nie miał pojęcia, ale przez cały ten czas przez jego głowę przewijały się tysiące myśli i pytań. Naprawdę tak myślała? Naprawdę uważała, że jedyne, czego od niej chciał, to sex? Czy nie widziała w jego oczach niczego więcej? Czy nie czuła tego, za każdym razem, gdy się kochali? Nie rozumiała? Jak to się stało, że nie dostrzegła, co dla niego znaczy? Przecież, chyba…

- Cholera! Jasna cholera!- zaklął pod nosem, gwałtownie przeciągając dłonią po włosach w akcie frustracji, a potem szybko doprowadzając się do porządku.

Jak mógł po raz kolejny tak spieprzyć sprawy między nimi? Jak mógł pozwolić, by pragnienia przesłoniły mu jasność myślenia? Wspominając ich zbliżenia, nie mógł nie poczuć gorąca na samą myśl, jak namiętne były, jaki ogień ogarniał go za każdym razem, gdy czuł wokół siebie jej ciało, ale, ku swojemu przerażeniu, nie pamiętał ani jednego razu, podczas którego wyszeptał na głos to, co od dawna kryło jego serce. Nigdy nie powiedział jej, że ją kocha, a przecież, gdy brał ją w ramiona, robił to właśnie z miłości. Tylko ona dawała mu ten wewnętrzny spokój, tylko dzięki niej był sobą, był kompletny, tylko z myślą o niej wracał z każdej niebezpiecznej akcji, bo wiedział, że… Była jego sercem, jego duszą, jego życiem, a on, IDIOTA, nigdy jej tego nie powiedział, bo myślał, że czyny wystarczą. Nie wystarczyły, a co gorsza, sprawiły, że właśnie ją utracił…

- Nie pozwolę jej odejść, nie mogę!- wyszeptał desperacko i biegiem rzucił się w stronę windy, wściekle naciskając guzik, jakby to miało przyśpieszyć jej pojawienie. Gdy durne urządzenie uparcie odmawiało przybycia, rozgoryczony ruszył do góry, korzystając ze schodów i pokonując pięć pięter w rekordowym niemal czasie, choć o mało przy tym nie wypluł swoich płuc. Był jednak zdecydowany działać. Nie mógł tego tak zostawić. Musiał z nią porozmawiać, wyjaśnić, nawet jeśli miałby ją publicznie zaciągnąć do konferencyjnego i zamknąć na klucz, zmuszając, by go wysłuchała. Może dotąd i był głupim, tchórzliwym drongo*, ale dość tego! Nie zamierzał, nie mógł jej stracić…

Kiedy wreszcie wpadł do biura, zdyszany, jego serce waliło dziko, ale był gotów…

- Tara!- zawołał, przekraczając próg i od razu spojrzał w kierunku jej biurka. Było puste…- Gdzie jest Tara?- zapytał niespokojnie rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu, które było niemal opustoszałe. Sparky i Sue jeszcze nie wrócili z lunchu, Myles rozmawiał przez telefon, a Lucy właśnie nalewała sobie kawy.- Gdzie Tara?- powtórzył uparcie.

- Źle się poczuła. D. wysłał ją do domu.- wyjaśniła ciemnoskóra sekretarka.- Dlaczego pytasz?- dodała, ale nie doczekała się odpowiedzi.

Zamiast tego, ze zdumieniem patrzyła, jak Bobby okrąża swoje biurko, zabezpiecza komputer, a potem zmierza prosto do wyjścia.

- Powiedz D., że wziąłem wolne.- rzucił przez ramię i już go nie było.

- _Dziwne…_- pomyślała murzynka, a potem potrząsnęła ramionami i wróciła do pracy…

TBC

* drongo- australijskie, slangowe określenie idioty, bądź kretyna


	3. Chapter 3

3.

- Kąpiel. Tego mi teraz trzeba.- powiedziała cicho, wchodząc do swojego małego mieszkania i napotykając pyzatego współlokatora, który od lat dzielił z nią cztery ściany.- Hej, Biszkopt!- przywitała rudego kota, który łasił się do jej nóg. Był stary, prawie ślepy, ale nadal był jej najwierniejszym przyjacielem i obrońcą, jej jedynym powiernikiem… Gdy znalazła go kiedyś na śmietniku, brudnego i wygłodniałego, nie sądziła, że stanie się on tak ważną częścią jej życia, a jednak to ten niebieskooki dachowiec był strażnikiem jej wszystkich tajemnic, tylko jemu zwierzyła się ze swojego bólu, ze swej miłości i tylko dzięki jego uczuciu, trzymała się tak długo. Tylko dzięki Biszkoptowi…

- Jesteś głodny?- spytała, głaszcząc go między uszami. Gdy miauknął na potwierdzenie, zabrała go do kuchni i otworzyła puszkę jego ulubionej karmy.- Proszę. Smacznego przyjacielu.- powiedziała.- Poużywaj sobie, a ja zmyję z siebie ślady własnej głupoty i pomyślę, co dalej, bo teraz nie mam zielonego pojęcia…- wymruczała i ruszyła do sypialni. Już w zaciszu swojego pokoju, zrzuciła z siebie ubrania, założyła cienką, atłasową podomkę, by okryć swoją nagość, a potem przysiadła na brzegu wanny, odkręciła kurek, ustawiła temperaturę i dodawszy swojego ulubionego płynu do kąpieli patrzyła, jak spieniona woda powoli podchodzi prawie po brzegi. Potem zsunęła szlafroczek i zanurzyła się po szyję, pozwalając bąbelkom delikatnie masować swoją skórę. Musiała się odprężyć, zapomnieć…

Zamknęła oczy, usiłując nie myśleć, nie pamiętać tego, co przeżywała w ramionach Crasha, ale obrazy w jej głowie były nadzwyczaj wyraźne, a jej osobisty zdrajca-ciało- aż nazbyt pamiętliwy. Każda pieszczota, każdy dotyk, który sobie przypomniała, wywoływał w niej dreszcze.

- _Przestań, Przestań!-_ błagała rozpaczliwie, jak gdyby słowa mogły coś zmienić. Nie mogły, bo choć pragnęła wymazać to wszystko, co tak ją raniło, część niej trzymała się tych wspomnień niemal desperacko, przypominając, że tylko to jej zostało- wspomnienia. Straciła Bobby'ego, chociaż właściwie nigdy go nie miała. On posiadał ją, każdą cząstkę jej serca, duszy i ciała, podczas gdy ona nie miała nic…

- Miau!- usłyszała, gdy jej mały rudzielec wślizgnął się bezszelestnie do łazienki i wskoczył na półkę sąsiadującą z wanną.

- Hej, Biszkopt? Podjadłeś?- spytała łagodnie, zanurzając palce w krótkim futrze kota.

- Miau!- padła znajoma odpowiedź i Tara się uśmiechnęła.- Dobrze, że chociaż ty masz powód do radości…- dodała cicho.-… bo moje życie to istne bagno i muszę coś zrobić, zanim do reszty w nim utonę. Co myślisz?- spytała.- Może zmiana klimatu dobrze nam zrobi? Może czas zwinąć żagle i znaleźć sobie nowe miejsce gdzieś, gdzie nie będę umierać za każdym razem, kiedy o nim pomyślę? Pomóż mi, przyjacielu, bo już nie wiem, co mam ze sobą zrobić…- szepnęła zgnębiona i znowu zamknęła oczy. Gdyby tylko mogła przestać czuć…

Jadąc do niej, zastanawiał się, co jej powiedzieć, jak to powiedzieć, by nie namotać jeszcze bardziej, niż dotąd. Wiedział, że być może jest to jego jedyna szansa na odzyskanie tego, co kochał najbardziej na świecie, na odzyskanie jej.

Jak mógł tak skrewić? Nie wiedział, nie rozumiał samego siebie. Wiedział, jaka Tara jest wrażliwa, a jednak zapomniał o tym w momencie, gdy ich usta się zetknęły i zapominał za każdym razem, gdy ich ciała stawały się jednym. Zamiast słowami zapewniać ją o swojej miłości, po prostu bez słowa brał to, co miała najlepszego. Opętany pragnieniem, pożądaniem, jakie w nim rozpalała, był ślepy i głuchy na wszystko inne i dziś zapłacił za to najwyższą cenę.

Przeciskając się przez zakorkowane ulice Waszyngtonu modlił się, by była w domu, by dała mu szansę odkupienia, udowodnienia jej, że się myliła.

- _Skoro nie możesz mnie pokochać, to chociaż mnie uwolnij…-_ przypomniał sobie jej pełne bólu i smutku słowa.

- Mylisz się, Tar… Bardzo się mylisz, luv.- szeptał, prowadząc.- Nie mogę pozwolić ci odejść, bo nie umiem bez ciebie żyć…

Podjeżdżając pod jej budynek, z ulgą odetchnął. Jej samochód stał na parkingu, a więc była u siebie. Spojrzał we wsteczne lusterko i pomyślał:

- _Tylko tego nie spartol!_

Potem wysiadł, zamknął swój wóz i ruszył do góry…

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

4.

Jej mieszkanie było przerażająco ciche, przynajmniej tak mu się wydawało, gdy zapukał i nie uzyskał odpowiedzi. Wiedział, czuł, że była w domu. Zawsze wyczuwał jej bliskość, zupełnie, jakby jego ciało było wrażliwą membraną, nastawioną tylko na nią, drżącą tylko wtedy, gdy Tara była w pobliżu. Żadna inna kobieta przed nią, nie potrafiła tego sprawić, nawet Darcy. Poczuł to dopiero, gdy zrozumiał, że mała, niepozorna na pierwszy rzut oka geniuszka, skradła mu serce i raz na zawsze sprawiła, że należał tylko do niej.

- _A jeśli zasłabła?_- przyszło mu do głowy.- _Lucy powiedziała, że źle się poczuła…_- pomyślał zaniepokojony i poczuł nieprzyjemny dreszcz na plecach.

Zapukał raz jeszcze i znowu nic, no może poza… miauknięciem.

- Biszkopt…- wymamrotał przypominając sobie jej leniwego kocura, którego spotkał po raz pierwszy, gdy spędził noc na jej kanapie w czasie, gdy polowali na Crazy Loco. Pilnował jej wtedy wespół z Myles'em, bo uparcie nie chciała wyjechać z miasta.

Uśmiechnął się podświadomie pamiętając, jak dachowiec zwrócił na nowe, skórzane buty Leland'a tak popularny wśród kotów „kłaczek", a potem z zadowoleniem ułożył się na sofie i zwyczajnie zasnął. Żałował, że nie miał wtedy aparatu. Mina Harvarda była bezcenna…

Raz jeszcze usłyszał ciche pomiaukiwanie i zdecydował, że jeśli chce pozostać przy zdrowych zmysłach, musi sprawdzić, co dziewie się w środku, co dzieje się z Tarą. Rozejrzał się, czy nikt się nie kręcił w pobliżu, a potem sięgnął do portfela i wyjął wytrych. Kilka sekund później, usłyszał kliknięcie i nacisnął klamkę.

- _Bułka z masłem.-_ pomyślał z dumą, ale zaraz potem się zirytował. Skoro on mógł się włamać, to kto inny również, a Tara nie miała skobla…- _Cholera! Jest agentką, a nie dba zupełnie o swoje bezpieczeństwo!-_ biadolił jego wewnętrzny głos._- Ktoś powinien przemówić jej do rozsądku…_

Wchodząc głębiej, rozglądał się po mieszkaniu, gdy usłyszał plusk. To, dlatego go nie usłyszała, była w łazience…

Nie był pewien, co dalej. Czy powinien zaczekać w salonie? A jeśli ona tu nie wróci? Jeśli pójdzie prosto do łóżka? Musiał z nią porozmawiać. To nie mogło zaczekać, on nie mógł zaczekać. Nie w tej sytuacji…

- _Co robić?-_ pomyślał.

Odpowiedź nasunęła mu się sama, gdy usłyszał jej cichy głos, gdy rozmawiała z kotem i wiedziony ciekawością, wszedł do jej sypialni, graniczącej z łazienką, po czym bardzo cicho podszedł do uchylonych drzwi.

- …moje życie to istne bagno i muszę coś zrobić, zanim do reszty w nim utonę…- padło z jej ust.- Co myślisz? Może zmiana klimatu dobrze nam zrobi? Może czas zwinąć żagle i znaleźć sobie nowe miejsce gdzieś, gdzie nie będę umierać za każdym razem, kiedy o nim pomyślę? Pomóż mi, przyjacielu, bo już nie wiem, co mam ze sobą zrobić…

_- Chce odejść? Niemożliwe! Nie może! Nie pozwolę!_- krzyczał w duszy, ocierając łzy, które właśnie popłynęły z jego oczu.

Jak bardzo musiała czuć się zraniona, że była gotowa porzucić życie, jakie tu wiodła, przyjaciół? Jakim idiotą był, że tak spaskudził jej i swoją egzystencję?

Musiał to naprawić? Musiał ją odzyskać, nawet, jeżeli oznaczało to padnięcie na kolana i całowanie jej stóp, nawet jeśli musiałby totalnie się upokorzyć. Zasłużył na to. To była jego pokuta, ale jeśli dzięki temu miałby szansę spędzić życie u jej boku, był gotowy. Jej utrata nie wchodziła w rachubę, nie teraz, gdy wiedział, że jego miłość jest odwzajemniona…

Minuty upływały, a ona nie powiedziała nic więcej, po prostu leżąc w wannie, dopóki woda nie zrobiła się chłodna (przynajmniej według Bobby'ego, choć nie był w stanie tego sprawdzić stojąc tu i ciężko opierając głowę o ścianę). Dopiero wtedy usłyszał plusk, moment, kiedy jej drobne stopy dotknęły zimnej podłogi i szelest materiału przesuwającego się po jej skórze. Westchnęła, gdy rozprowadzała na niej balsam po kąpieli, a potem jednym ruchem zgoniła Biszkopta, który najwyraźniej pomyślał, że jej podomka to dobry materiał na łóżko.

- Jesteś niewychowanym kotem!- podsumowała tylko, a gdy zamiauczał, roześmiała się.- Tak. Ja też cię kocham.- dodała i narzuciwszy na siebie szlafroczek, weszła do sypialni.

Nie dostrzegła go od razu, bo stał za drzwiami prowadzącymi do łazienki. Dopiero, gdy je zamknął, obróciła się gwałtownie w stronę domniemanego napastnika, gotowa, by się bronić za wszelką cenę.

- Bobby…- szepnęła zaskoczona.- Co ty tutaj robisz?

- Witaj, luv…- odparł.- Chyba powinniśmy porozmawiać…

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

5.

- Jak wszedłeś? Drzwi były zamknięte.- spytała, mocniej zaciskając na sobie poły szlafroka, który ledwie zakrywał jej pół uda.

Nie odpowiedział od razu. Niezdolny oderwać od niej oczu powoli, przesuwał wzrokiem po jej drobnej, ale zgrabnej sylwetce, usiłując zapanować nad znajomym pożądaniem. Gdy w końcu ich oczy się spotkały, na twarzach obojga widniał ten sam kolor purpury.

- Jak wszedłeś?- powtórzyła niepewnie, nerwowo i dopiero wtedy pokazał jej wytrych.- Włamałeś się…- wyszeptała.- Dlaczego? Po co tu przyszedłeś?- dodała, odwracając się do niego plecami i podchodząc do okna.

- Ponieważ musiałem cię zobaczyć.- usłyszała.- Musiałem z tobą pomówić.

- Nie mamy o czym, Bobby. Wszystko zostało już powiedziane.- odparła.

- Mylisz się Tara.- padło z jego ust.- Ty powiedziałaś, co miałaś do powiedzenia. Ja nie miałem tej szansy, nie po tym, jak uciekłaś..- powiedział, zbliżając się powoli, krok po kroku.

- Nie uciekłam…- skłamała kiepsko.- Po prostu wróciłam do pracy.

- Uciekłaś.- powtórzył z naciskiem.- I wcale ci się nie dziwię, zważywszy na to, jakim byłem durniem…- dokończył, stając tuż za nią.- Co do jednej rzeczy jednak się pomyliłaś, luv…- powiedział cicho.

- N- nie rozumiem…- zająknęła się na skutek jego bliskości i ciepła, które od niego biło, starając się zwiększyć dystans pomiędzy nimi. Niestety, ciasnota pomieszczenia nie ułatwiała jej zadania.- Dlaczego mi to robisz?- zapytała wreszcie, gdy nie dokończył swojego zdania.- Dlaczego mnie dręczysz, Bobby? Czego ty chcesz?

- Ciebie.- powiedział zwyczajnie

- Mówiąc „mnie", masz na myśli sex.- sprostowała z sarkazmem, czując, jak resztki jej nadziei gasną. On chciał tylko jej ciała, tylko tego…

- Nie, Taro… Ciebie, twojej miłości…- wyszeptał.- Chcę, byś kochała mnie tak, jak ja kocham ciebie…- dodał cicho i nie mogąc się pohamować, uniósł dłoń, i palcem, delikatnie przesunął po jej odkrytej szyi, śląc przyjemny dreszcz wzdłuż jej pleców.

- Nie mów tego, nie okłamuj mnie. Nie myślisz, nie czujesz w ten sposób, więc tego nie mów!- szepnęła błagalnie, ręką ścierając łzę z twarzy.

- Spójrz na mnie, luv…- poprosił miękko.- Spójrz mi w oczy, a zobaczysz, że nie kłamię. Połóż rękę na moim sercu, a poczujesz, jak szybko bije, jak bije dla ciebie… Nie rozumiesz? Nie wierzysz? Wiem, że się boisz, wiem, że mi nie ufasz, że myślisz, iż przyszedłem tu tylko z jednego powodu, ale się mylisz, Tar…- ciągnął.- Kocham cię. Tak rozpaczliwie i szaleńczo, że czasem brak mi tchu, że ledwie oddycham, gdy nie ma cię obok. Jesteś moim powietrzem, moim życiem, moim sensem istnienia. Bez ciebie mnie po prostu nie ma, Taro….- mówił- Wybacz, że nigdy ci tego nie powiedziałem! Myślałem, że moje czyny są głośniejsze, niż słowa, że za każdym razem, gdy byliśmy razem, czułaś potęgę mojej miłości. Byłem głupcem…- wyznał.- Zrobię, co tylko zechcesz, ale błagam, daj mi szansę, bym udowodnił ci swoje uczucie. Nie zostawiaj mnie, Taro. Nie potrafię żyć bez ciebie…- dokończył niemal bezgłośnie.

Nie mogła uwierzyć w to, co słyszy. Jak to możliwe? Czy to możliwe? A może to jedna z tych sztuczek, sposób na to, by nadal sprawować nad nią tę kontrolę, by zachować wygodną zabawkę?

- Spójrz mi w oczy, luv…- usłyszała raz jeszcze.- Poczuj moje serce…

Czy powinna zaryzykować? Czy to dla niej bezpieczne? Ten strach wciąż w niej tkwił, ale gdzieś, w otchłaniach jej zrozpaczonej duszy odezwał się cichy, ledwie słyszalny głos:

- _Jeśli teraz stchórzysz, do końca życia będziesz zadawać sobie to pytanie: „A jeśli?..."_

Taka była prawda. Mogła zamknąć się w sobie, mogła posłać go teraz do diabła, ale wtedy nigdy nie przestałaby się zastanawiać, czy faktycznie nie zaprzepaściła tym samym swojego szczęścia, czy sama nie zniszczyła swojego życia. Po raz ostatni postanowiła mu zaufać…

Nie śmiał się ruszyć, drgnąć, nie śmiał oddychać w oczekiwaniu na jej decyzję. Wyznał wszystko, a cała reszta zależała od niej. Jego życie, leżało w jej rękach…

Powoli, bardzo powoli odwróciła się w jego stronę, unosząc głowę tak, by móc zajrzeć mu w oczy. Nawet nie mrugnął, zatapiając w niej swoje spojrzenie pełne miłości. Niepewnie uniosła dłoń i położyła w miejscu, gdzie biło jego serce, czując pod palcami szybki rytm.

- Nie zrań mnie nigdy więcej…- wyszeptała wreszcie.- … bo więcej już nie zniosę, Bobby.

- Przysięgam!- powiedział cicho, ale stanowczo, uwalniając oddech, o którym nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że wstrzymywał.- Nigdy więcej cię nie skrzywdzę, luv. Dopóki oddycham, zrobię wszystko, byś była szczęśliwa, tylko mnie nie zostawiaj…

- Powiedz to jeszcze raz, Bobby.- poprosiła.- Muszę to usłyszeć…

- Kocham cię, Tara luv. Prawdziwie, szaleńczo i do końca świata.- powiedział, dotykając z czułością jej policzka.

- Pokaż mi…- usłyszał i pochyliwszy głowę, powoli, szepcząc wyznania pełne uczucia, odpowiedział na jej wezwanie, a tej nocy, było zupełnie inaczej. Ich fizyczna miłość przeszła na wyższy poziom, bo nie tylko zjednoczyły się ich ciała, ale i dusze. Stał się cud… A kiedy dużo później, leżeli zmęczeni, lecz szczęśliwi, ona, Tara, po raz pierwszy na głos wypowiedziała te słowa:

- A ja kocham ciebie, Bobby.

Chwilę potem, oboje zasnęli w swoich objęciach, tak jak zawsze tego pragnęli…

KONIEC


End file.
